Trust and Trust again
by Whiskingsilence
Summary: A desprate mother with struggling with trying to find a way to support her unborn babies. and a kit with a prophecy bigger than any clan cat has ever had. but when she realizes she has somthing beyond her prophecy she must learn to use it properly or she could hurt her friend or posdibly die. i am new so please excuse errors. thx. a warrior cat fanfic full of all your warriors...
1. Am I home?

**_This is my first book on here._****_plz R and R._****_warriors do not belong to me._**

It was a terrible storm that night, I had to shelter in an abandon twoleg nest. Shivering, and scared I laid on some old blankets and tried to sleep, my kits are near due and I have no support. My mate, Gray, was dead. Trying to save me from my twolegs he was killed. Would any one help a pregnant queen and her kits? It seemed rather hopeless really. The only hope I had was the one's watching over me from above. Sometimes though, I feel like im all alone.

Who ever is up their... Please help me keep my kits safe.

Thunder crackled over the dark sky as the night went on. Finally I fell asleep. Where am I? The place was big and had a huge rock was infront of me, along with four big oak trees.

Greetings Nika, said an unfamiliar voice. Looking up, a blueish and silver she cat stood on the big rock looking down on me.

How do you know my name? I questioned the she cat, but she didn't answer me. Instead she said, how long to go? Startled I stammered. T-two weeks. I admitted. Only the she cat looked at me with pity. Listen closely, she meowed. Go into the forest now and look for an orange tom.

But it's raining. I complained.

It has stopped raining now, hurry and find the orange tom. She turned to leave, then stopped. Oh and Nika,

Yes?

One of your kits will have a big destiny. One bigger than any other cat has had.

She vanished again and I was back on the old blankets. Remembering what the she cat said I stood and gasped as my stomach swayed and stretched a little. My kits would be born within this week. I haft to find him. I didnt know why I was trusting a cat I dont know, but to follow her advice was all I could do. Stepping into the soggy earth I prepared myself to go into the dark, and cold forest.

Firestar, echoed the she cats voice. His name is Firestar.

In the forest was many scents of bird, mice, and so on. Another scent caught my nose, the scent of tom... and a, she cat? Quickly following the smell I saw the orange tom, he was taller, and seemed stronger then me. Where was the she cat? I wondered. Her scent was strong, she was close. Listen, I heard the she cat say. She was beside the tom, just out of sight. The tom sniffed the air and growled. Come out who ever you are.

Shaking I called out his name from my bush. F-Firestar. His head whipped around to where I hid, slowly I stepped out and looked at him scarcely. How do you know my name? He said confused.

A blueish-gray she cat told me. She said you would help me. The she cats hackles smoothed as she looked at Firestar and meowed in his ear. She's pregnant, she's no harm. He nodded and looked at me with flaiming green eyes. What is it you need?

Shrinking I spoke again. Please sir, my kits will be born soon and my mate is dead. Do you know a place I can stay? Firestar's gaze softened and spoke warmly.

You may stay in Thunderclan, the other queens will be happy to help care for your kits. Can you go any further tonight? Nodding I followed them. It wasnt to far of a walk to get to '_Thunderclan, but I digress. I'm exagusted, by now the brakes of dawn was braking the darkness of night. The she cat- Sandstorm- she _said her name was, stayed by my side to help me walk. **_The dawn patrol must have left by now. _**Firestar commented. Sandstorm nodded. **_Dawn patrol? _**I asked confused.

**_A group of cats that leave at dawn to check our territory for intruders. _**

**_short I Know. sorry i will try to upfate soon. plz R and R._**


	2. My Daughter

**_This is my first book on here._****_plz R and R._****_warriors do not belong to me._**

It was a terrible storm that night, I had to shelter in an abandon twoleg nest. Shivering, and scared I laid on some old blankets and tried to sleep, my kits are near due and I have no support. My mate, Gray, was dead. Trying to save me from my twolegs he was killed. Would any one help a pregnant queen and her kits? It seemed rather hopeless really. The only hope I had was the one's watching over me from above. Sometimes though, I feel like im all alone.

Who ever is up their... Please help me keep my kits safe.

Thunder crackled over the dark sky as the night went on. Finally I fell asleep. Where am I? The place was big and had a huge rock was infront of me, along with four big oak trees.

Greetings Nika, said an unfamiliar voice. Looking up, a blueish and silver she cat stood on the big rock looking down on me.

How do you know my name? I questioned the she cat, but she didn't answer me. Instead she said, how long to go? Startled I stammered. T-two weeks. I admitted. Only the she cat looked at me with pity. Listen closely, she meowed. Go into the forest now and look for an orange tom.

But it's raining. I complained.

It has stopped raining now, hurry and find the orange tom. She turned to leave, then stopped. Oh and Nika,

Yes?

One of your kits will have a big destiny. One bigger than any other cat has had.

She vanished again and I was back on the old blankets. Remembering what the she cat said I stood and gasped as my stomach swayed and stretched a little. My kits would be born within this week. I haft to find him. I didnt know why I was trusting a cat I dont know, but to follow her advice was all I could do. Stepping into the soggy earth I prepared myself to go into the dark, and cold forest.

Firestar, echoed the she cats voice. His name is Firestar.

In the forest was many scents of bird, mice, and so on. Another scent caught my nose, the scent of tom... and a, she cat? Quickly following the smell I saw the orange tom, he was taller, and seemed stronger then me. Where was the she cat? I wondered. Her scent was strong, she was close. Listen, I heard the she cat say. She was beside the tom, just out of sight. The tom sniffed the air and growled. Come out who ever you are.

Shaking I called out his name from my bush. F-Firestar. His head whipped around to where I hid, slowly I stepped out and looked at him scarcely. How do you know my name? He said confused.

A blueish-gray she cat told me. She said you would help me. The she cats hackles smoothed as she looked at Firestar and meowed in his ear. She's pregnant, she's no harm. He nodded and looked at me with flaiming green eyes. What is it you need?

Shrinking I spoke again. Please sir, my kits will be born soon and my mate is dead. Do you know a place I can stay? Firestar's gaze softened and spoke warmly.

You may stay in Thunderclan, the other queens will be happy to help care for your kits. Can you go any further tonight? Nodding I followed them. It wasnt to far of a walk to get to '_Thunderclan, but I digress. I'm exagusted, by now the brakes of dawn was braking the darkness of night. The she cat- Sandstorm- she _said her name was, stayed by my side to help me walk. **_The dawn patrol must have left by now. _**Firestar commented. Sandstorm nodded. **_Dawn patrol? _**I asked confused.

**_A group of cats that leave at dawn to check our territory for intruders. _**

**_short I Know. sorry i will try to upfate soon. plz R and R._**

That had startled me.

**_Their arent any intruders are their?_**

Suddenly a flash of fear surged through me. being the mother I am, I dont want my kits hurt... or stolen. Sandstorm shook her head with a soft smile.

**_were not far from camp now. _**Firestar commented. Nervousness was pulsing strongly through me. _how many cats were their? Am I indangering myself and my kits? Why are they so willing to help me? Who was the blue-gray she cat? _Questions and thoughts whriled through my head. It was begginning to stress me out, I was begging to feel light on my paws. Firestar had given me a sharp nudge on the shoulder before saying, "this way." Leading me to another den. I hadnt even realised we were inside their _camp_ until I was brought to the nursery entrance.

Ferncloud, Daisy. The two She cats awoke, frightened I stepped into the shadows. My black pelt would blend in perfectly. The two she cats grumbled tiredly. What? Growled the brown one, three kits lay at her side. Im sorry to wake you. Only this queen came and needed help.

What queen? Inturropted the gray queen laying beside Ferncloud.

The one right beside me. Firestar said looking beside him. Then he noticed I wasnt their and tilted his head. Narrowing his eyes he looked into my eyes. Its alright Nika. Come here so they can actually see you. Timidly I stepped into the moonlight frightened. Both of them smiled and looked at me happily. Nika? Said Ferncloud. Frightened I shrank. How do you know my a name?

Dont u remember?

N-what?

Firestar seemed to know about this to, but spams suddenly builded between my legs. Gasping and colasping to the ground shaking Firestar was immedently alarmed.

Nika? I couldn't speak, the pain was to much. Ferncloud came to my side and put a paw on my flank, worry and warmness in her eyes.

It's her kits. Their coming, now. Firestar nodded and dashed out of the den. I wasn't about to ask where he went, all I did was lay on my stomach, but seconds later I was standing again. I didnt like it. Fercloud stroked me.

Come and lay in this nest. Stumbling beside her I pawed the inside of the nest, circled a few times slowly and laid on my side panting. Yowling another cat came in with a bandge around her leg. She had leaves in her mouth, as she quickly dropped them and approached my side. Startled I hissed, my shoulder fur lifting. The she cat bent over and whispered in my ear. Its okay. I will help you, how far apart is the pain dear?

Panting I hissed back. About two minuets. She nodded.

Alright. At your next contraction I want you to push alright? Nodding I hissed again, body heaving. Here comes the first kit. She said. Heaving again I whined an agonized whine. Easy darling, you're almost done. Two more.

I can't- do... It. I gasped.

Yes you can. Just two more dear. Soothed the she cat. Heaving once more I felt a tug at my tail, alarmed I tried to speak. Only pain got the best of me. Firestar, had stroked my side while the last kit was being born. Straining to bring it into the world I was at the point to where I was going to stand. Usually it helped when I was in pain. Only the she cat with the bandge had been alarmed and asked me to lay back down. Please... I begged the female. Help... Me.

The she cat had whispered in my ear again, only this time I was comforted by it. It's okay Nika. You can do this, you are strong my dear. With new strength flooding in I heaved one great big heave, then flopped down in the nest panting. Good job Nika. Two toms and a she cat. Praised the gray cat.

Who- how do you know my name? The words strained out of me, each one was effort. Firestar stroked my back again before responding.

Because you are my daughter.

**_sorry if you dont like detailed kittings. I hoped you liked the ending though. R and R please_**


	3. please read

**_PLEASE READ THIS PART_**

**_I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS BOOK BC I FEEL IT HAS NO PLOT. THIS BOOK WILL BE MADE DIFFERENTLY IN MY NEW BOOK INFECTED. I AM SORRY._**

That had startled me.

**_Their arent any intruders are their?_**

Suddenly a flash of fear surged through me. being the mother I am, I dont want my kits hurt... or stolen. Sandstorm shook her head with a soft smile.

**_were not far from camp now. _**Firestar commented. Nervousness was pulsing strongly through me. _how many cats were their? Am I indangering myself and my kits? Why are they so willing to help me? Who was the blue-gray she cat? _Questions and thoughts whriled through my head. It was begginning to stress me out, I was begging to feel light on my paws. Firestar had given me a sharp nudge on the shoulder before saying, "this way." Leading me to another den. I hadnt even realised we were inside their _camp_ until I was brought to the nursery entrance.

Ferncloud, Daisy. The two She cats awoke, frightened I stepped into the shadows. My black pelt would blend in perfectly. The two she cats grumbled tiredly. What? Growled the brown one, three kits lay at her side. Im sorry to wake you. Only this queen came and needed help.

What queen? Inturropted the gray queen laying beside Ferncloud.

The one right beside me. Firestar said looking beside him. Then he noticed I wasnt their and tilted his head. Narrowing his eyes he looked into my eyes. Its alright Nika. Come here so they can actually see you. Timidly I stepped into the moonlight frightened. Both of them smiled and looked at me happily. Nika? Said Ferncloud. Frightened I shrank. How do you know my a name?

Dont u remember?

N-what?

Firestar seemed to know about this to, but spams suddenly builded between my legs. Gasping and colasping to the ground shaking Firestar was immedently alarmed.

Nika? I couldn't speak, the pain was to much. Ferncloud came to my side and put a paw on my flank, worry and warmness in her eyes.

It's her kits. Their coming, now. Firestar nodded and dashed out of the den. I wasn't about to ask where he went, all I did was lay on my stomach, but seconds later I was standing again. I didnt like it. Fercloud stroked me.

Come and lay in this nest. Stumbling beside her I pawed the inside of the nest, circled a few times slowly and laid on my side panting. Yowling another cat came in with a bandge around her leg. She had leaves in her mouth, as she quickly dropped them and approached my side. Startled I hissed, my shoulder fur lifting. The she cat bent over and whispered in my ear. Its okay. I will help you, how far apart is the pain dear?

Panting I hissed back. About two minuets. She nodded.

Alright. At your next contraction I want you to push alright? Nodding I hissed again, body heaving. Here comes the first kit. She said. Heaving again I whined an agonized whine. Easy darling, you're almost done. Two more.

I can't- do... It. I gasped.

Yes you can. Just two more dear. Soothed the she cat. Heaving once more I felt a tug at my tail, alarmed I tried to speak. Only pain got the best of me. Firestar, had stroked my side while the last kit was being born. Straining to bring it into the world I was at the point to where I was going to stand. Usually it helped when I was in pain. Only the she cat with the bandge had been alarmed and asked me to lay back down. Please... I begged the female. Help... Me.

The she cat had whispered in my ear again, only this time I was comforted by it. It's okay Nika. You can do this, you are strong my dear. With new strength flooding in I heaved one great big heave, then flopped down in the nest panting. Good job Nika. Two toms and a she cat. Praised the gray cat.

Who- how do you know my name? The words strained out of me, each one was effort. Firestar stroked my back again before responding.

Because you are my daughter.

**_sorry if you dont like detailed kittings. I hoped you liked the ending though. R and R please_**


End file.
